How To Save A Life
by Madalyn Hughes
Summary: What would you do if you only had a year to live? Hermione Granger faces the biggest challenge of her life and learns how to live it the fullest before her time has expired.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sat there on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her legs and tears streaming down her face as she drank from the red wine bottle. The glass she had initially wanted to use was smashed on the ground in hundreds of pieces. Her hair was a bundle on top of her head and her shirt was far too baggy for someone her size, falling off her right shoulder nearly exposing her breast. But right now she didn't care.

It was her birthday and she went in for her yearly checkup with a Healer from St. Mungo's, when she had given blood and they came back to read her test results she figured they would say what they had said for the past seven years, that she was perfectly healthy for her age and to continue what she was doing, but not today. No, today she got the worst news of the life and she couldn't bear to think about it anymore. She left in a hurry and watched as her feet led her to Gringott's.

So she came home after shopping and spending nearly every dollar she had left in her bank account from her Christmas bonus she had neglected to spend for the past six months and cracked open a bottle of red wine. She threw the glass on the ground, changed into a pair of pajamas and turned her music on high to drown out her sobs as she drank.

Hermione continued to drink until she heard someone knocking on her loft door. She ignored it though, placing down the half empty bottle of red wine on the living room coffee table. The first bottle was smashed on the floor along with the glass from earlier. Her hair had large pieces of tendrils falling in her face, sticking to her wet cheeks. Her face was red and puffy, tear stained and her eyes were stinging from all of the crying she had done in the past four hours. She shut off the music and continued to sit on the couch until her loft door was pushed open and her roommates came barreling in, filling the room with joyous laughter which made her sob even more.

Five half-drunk men came barreling in through their three-story townhouse door, laughing giddily until the saw the sight in front of them. It was an unfamiliar sight, an unfamiliar one indeed. Hermione Granger, the strongest woman they knew sat drunk and sobbing on the couch, broken glass was strewn all over the floor, and loud music was circling through the sound waves of the atmosphere which nearly took out all of the wizards hearing.

Theodore Nott was the first to respond, walking over to the large muggle stereo and dicking with the damn thing until he managed to shut that blasted noise off. He starred at Hermione confused, more confused as to why there was broken glass all over the floor.

Marcus Flint quickly walked over to Hermione and peeled the blanket from off her legs and dragged her petite body into his lap, consoling her sobs as she buried her face into his chest and cried.

Blaise Zabini did a quick spell to pick up the mess of glass in the center of their living room and sat himself on top of the coffee table, taking the wine bottle and scrutinizing the label.

Adrian Pucey, shut and locked their town house door and walked over to his mates, seating himself next to Blaise, clutching on of Hermione's hands in between one of his own.

Draco Malfoy, stood by the door, completely dumbfounded at the mere sight in front of him. His first thoughts were what the hell had happened and when did Granger become so unstable? He had never seen her like this. The six of them had lived together for the past four years and this was never something he had experienced before.

After the war, Hermione had befriended Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint, and Blaise Zabini quickly. The three men had no involvement with the war and it was easy for her to forgive them for their Pureblood prejudices and soon she was best friends with the three of them.

Nearly a year after their friendship had blossomed the four had set off on a vacation to Italy where they thought Hermione would enjoy to get away from London because she had found out weeks prior to the vacation that both of her parents had been murdered by a pair of rogue Death Eaters. The boys had made it their sworn duty to protect her after they had experienced her pain of her parents dying.

While they were in Italy they had invited two of their closest friends, Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott. Although it was hard for Hermione to allow the two males in, eventually she subdued her stubborn side and accepted their apologies, hoping that she could become as close of friends with them as she was with Adrian, Marcus and Blaise.

In the beginning, Draco had seen how protective the three were of Hermione, especially Marcus, the two seemed to act more like a couple then a pair of friends, but when asked if they were dating they would shake their heads no, but not before Marcus would smirk and Hermione was blush a red as a rose.

And now here they were, living together nearly four years later in a large three-story town house in the middle of wizarding London. It was a very popular Lane that they had lived on, notorious for large families to live on, but that's just what they were, a large family.

Draco shook himself out of his thoughts and strode over to the couch and seated himself next to Marcus, looking at Hermione with concern.

"What's wrong Cara?" Blaise asked as she pulled her face away from Marcus's chest to glance at the men surrounding her.

"It's my birthday," She stated.

Adrian chuckled, "We know that Kitten, but there's no reason to cry about aging."

"I went to a Healer today at St. Mungo's, they ran the usual tests like they always do, and I was happy. I expected them to tell me that everything was alright and I was healthy like they had last year. But today was different," She explained feeling more tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well what did they say?" Marcus asked.

"I've only a year to live."


	2. Chapter 2

The men around her looked flabbergasted, and she had never seen Blaise so pale. His normally beautiful mocha colored skin was now ghost white, and his eyes looked as if they were watering. Marcus's hands were in tight fists at her sides. Adrian squeezed unknowingly on her hand with his mouth opened. Theo was on his knees with his hands covering his face and Draco was glaring, as if it were the only expression he knew.

She felt Marcus shift from beneath her, and soon she was sitting on the couch while he got up and left the room quickly. The five listened as he stormed up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut. Hermione winced involuntarily and began to shed a few more tears.

"How?" Blaise demanded rubbing at his eyes roughly with the palms of his hands.

"My body was cursed during a raid Harry, Ron and I had gone on and it's an ancient curse that is incurable. It's a seven year curse, they just now detected it. I'm going to die on my twenty-fourth birthday and there is no stopping it."

Adrian rose from the coffee table quickly, "Maybe there is a way. We have a year Kitten, we can go travel around the world to find out what the curse is and maybe we can reverse it. We have so much time we can do this."

Hermione rose to her feet and placed her hand on Adrian's cheek, "Ade, we have such little time. It's incurable; we can't stop what's been done."

"How did they just now detect it?" Theo asked.

"It's finally made its way into my blood, it's not contagious, it's an ancient curse, it's undetectable until the last year, there are no symptoms."

"You're dying," Draco whispered.

"Yes Draco, I'm dying," She replied releasing her hand from Adrian's cheek.

"But you can't die!" He shrieked rising to his feet.

"Draco I can't stop this, if I could I would, I have no choice," Hermione sobbed, more tears rushing down her cheeks.

"I have a choice," He growled. Pulling away from Hermione's hand he grabbed his coat from the rack by the door and left, slamming the door behind him.

"You should go talk to Marcus before you go to bed, as a matter of fact, we should all go to bed," Theo suggested.

Nodding her head Hermione made her way up the stairs and towards Marcus's room. She had expected this type of reaction from him, to walk away and deal with his feelings on his own. She pushed open his bedroom door and her heart nearly broke in half at the sight before her eyes.

There he was, her strong, beautiful Marcus, on his knees by his window, sobbing into his hands, murmuring words that she couldn't understand. Her knees nearly gave out beneath her before she shut the door and made her way over to him.

"I'm so sorry," She cried, kneeling in front of him.

Suddenly, he engulfed her in a large and brought her face to his shoulder. He felt her sob beneath him even harder. He rose to his feet with her in his arms and carried her to his bed, placing her in the spot she would sometimes sleep when she got frightened at night and tucked her under the covers. He kicked his shoes and jeans off, finally pulling his shirt over his shoulders and pulled her body next to his once he lied down next to her.

"You can't leave us," He whispered, wiping the few tears that fell from his eyes as she buried her face in his chest.

"Draco left," She sobbed clutching tightly onto Marcus's body.

"You know where he went, he'll be back," Marcus reassured kissing the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry," She murmured continuously until her breathing fell even and she had fallen asleep, sadly crying the entire way.

!

Blaise, Adrian and Theo gathered together in the kitchen the next morning, sulking as they prepared breakfast for themselves.

"How could we not have seen this?" Theo asked running his hands through his hair nervously.

"Stop," Blaise murmured dropping his head into his hands.

"How were we that blind?" He said again, talking to himself.

"Theo, seriously stop," Blaise repeated beginning to become more agitated.

"Why?"

"STOP!" Blaise yelled jumping off the island and stalking towards Theo. He grabbed the dark haired wizard by his shirt collar and held him up against the wall yelling aggressively at him before suddenly throwing a swift punch to his stomach to get him to shut up his protests. Blaise immediately felt regret after that. Adrian grabbed Blaise around the waist and threw him on the ground, prying his body away from Theo's.

Theo fell to the ground, coughing loudly from the blow he had received to his stomach from Blaise. The two larger wizards wrestled around for a moment until Adrian was on top, holding Blaise on the ground by securing his hands above his head with Blaise thrashing angrily.

"You don't think we're all worried Blaise? We all are! Just because you're scared out of your mind doesn't mean you can go around beating up every bloke in this house who talks about our situation!" Adrian growled.

Once Adrian stopped yelling three pairs of ears perked up suddenly, and listened as a small sobbing sound came from the entrance to the kitchen. Hermione stood there, dressed in her pajamas, crying as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes. They were fighting because of her; they were fighting each other because they were dying.

"Kitten," Adrian said stepping off Blaise beginning to walk towards Hermione, but she took a step back.

"Please, no," She whispered turning around quickly and dashing beside Marcus as he entered the room with a glare.

"What the hell did you do Ade?" Marcus asked crossing his arms across his chest. The only way Adrian could respond was by sighing loudly and dropping his head in shame.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stayed cooped up in her room the remainder of the day, just sitting on the small bench next to the window starring out at the ran pouring down all over London. It was the only thing she wanted to do, sit there and be quiet. She had placed a silencing spell around her room and the hallway so that no one could hear her crying, and so that she couldn't hear anyone outside of the room.

She couldn't get over the fact that they were arguing, actually fist fighting with each other over her disease. It made her feel guilty for telling them what was going on. What if she hadn't old them? What if she had just died and they had discovered after that she had a disease and she knew all along and hid it from them? Then they would hate her even when she was dead, but if she chose that then they would act as if nothing was wrong.

Adrian would be flirtatious as ever, Marcus would snog her in dark hours of the night privately, Theo would be the intelligent one, Draco would continue to be an egotistical prat and Blaise would still cater to her every waking whim and plea.

But she didn't want that, she wanted them to sympathize her, she wanted them to cherish her every second of every day more than they already did. She wanted them to treat her like a delicate flower, as if she could die any second, which she would.

Hermione needed to get out of the house and she needed to get out quick, so she made a rash decision and walked towards her closet. Glancing around she found her favorite grey dress, it was simple but sexy. It feel to her knees and was low cut in the front, though the dress had sleeves it clung to her curvy body and was a soft cotton that almost felt like pajamas. She grabbed her favorite black pumps and heavy black trench coat and threw them on the bed.

She ran a brush through her mangled waves; it felt as if she hadn't brushed her hair for days. After she pulled her hair into a ponytail, she applied a small layer of makeup to cover the large bags and blotches on her face and brushed her teeth thoroughly, having Dentists as parents wasn't very fun as a child.

Retreating from her bathroom, she pulled her shoes on her feet and her trench coat over her body, before slinging her purse over her shoulder and leaving her bedroom.

The boys were all sitting in the living, with drinks in their hands and a sports broadcast on the muggle television. Once they heard the sound of her heels the five turned around and glanced at her confused.

"We need to go out, we need to get piss drunk and forget about the past two days. We need something that will make us feel free, we don't live forever. We might as well destroy our bodies before they destroy us," Hermione sighed smiling warmly.

!

"I can't believe this happened," An inebriated and incoherent Hermione sighed placing her head on Blaise's shoulder as they sat at a booth in the back of The Three Broomsticks.

"I thought we needed a break from that Kitten," A drunken Adrian teased.

"Well, I'm drunk, what would you like me to do?" She giggled.

Marcus and Theo had decided to stay sober, seeing that it was easier if some of them were capable of getting the remainder home.

"How many have you had Hermione?" Marcus asked as she pulled her head from Blaise's shoulder.

"One, two, three too many," She said trying to count but loosing track.

"You'll be feeling this in the morning," He groaned placing his arm behind the back of her chair.

"What was that?" She asked glaring at Marcus.

"I said nothing," He replied.

"Yes you did, you're making fun of my decision to come out tonight," Hermione figured out.

He sighed loudly, "I just think it's a bit ridiculous that you want to spend your last year being piss drunk and incoherent."

"Well they aren't your decisions Marcus, you aren't the one dying," She hissed rising from the table. She slid her coat around her body and threw her purse around her shoulder before grabbing Blaise's hand and pulling him away from the table. He glanced back confused as his mate's waves, and suddenly he was out the door.

!

She apparated both her and Blaise to the front door of their townhouse and dragged him up into the kitchen. She opened a bottle of water from the fridge and watched as Blaise smirked at her.

"What?" She asked shedding her coat.

"I haven't said anything," Blaise chuckled holding his hands up in surrender.

"That was my only idea of a distraction," Hermione admitted stilling feeling a bit drunk.

Having had enough from the past two days he strode over to Hermione and pinned her between him and the counter, he set her water bottle down the counter and placed her face in his hands.

"I'll show you a distraction," He whispered before bringing her lips to his. Finally realizing what was happening, she brought her hands up to his hair, tugging gently once he moved his own towards her waist, spreading one long fingered hand across the small of her back. She groaned inwardly into his mouth once his tongue delicately licked her bottom lip.

She felt the heat going through her libido all because of his kiss, his touch, his scent, everything. She wanted more of him, as much as she could get. Hermione began to grow courageous.

Her hands fell from his hair and she pushed him through the kitchen towards his bedroom. Once she reached the door, she felt his hands snake around her waist and drag her legs around his hips. Moaning loudly, she felt his lips leave her mouth and travel to her neck kissing and suckling along the way.

He dropped her on the edge of the bed and her nimble fingers began to make quick work of his shirt, gripping the hem and tugging it over his head. She felt his warm skin touch her own and moaned once her dress was tugged over her head as well

His fingers began to unclasp her bra and it fell unceremoniously to the floor. Blaise pressed his lips back against Hermione, and began palming one of her breasts, forcing yet another moan to fall from her lips.

"Blaise," She sighed as his lips began to travel down her body. She was sprawled out against the bed as he began to fumble with her black pumps. Swiftly, they were off and she felt his teeth graze up to her thigh and soon, they were wrapped around the black lace on her lower half.

Hermione watched willingly, as his teeth pulled her undergarments off, dropping them once he was done. She could see his erection straining against the hem of his jeans. Wanting nothing more than to touch him, she watched as he grasped her foot and began kissing until he was at the apex of her thigh.

Then suddenly, he was kissing her in her most sensitive area, suckling and nibbling as well. Her fingers fell from his hair to the sheets, her knuckles turning white from the tension there was.

"Blaise, please," She begged inching closer.

Abruptly, he stopped, and soon he was hovering over her. She gripped him tightly from the outside of his jeans, listening as he hissed in pleasure. That being her motivation, she swiftly pulled his jeans and boxers down, pushing the rest of them off with her feet once they were out of reach.

"Hermione, we don't have to tonight," He admitted, "It's not too late. We can stop if you want."

Shaking her head, she smiled nervously, "I want to Blaise. I need you."

She pulled his face back to her own as he slowly entered her, a large whimper falling from her lips. Her fingernails racked down his back and a hiss of pain fell from his mouth.

"Sorry," She mumbled beginning to kiss his neck. He began moving at a slow, leisurely pace until she edged him on.

His lips drew back to her neck and soon we was suckling hard enough that she knew there would be red marks in the morning when she woke up. Everything began to tense up for her and she knew her edge was coming.

"Blaise," She warned coming closer and closer.

"Release Hermione," He demanded pumping faster. His words were her undoing and she was soon sent over the edge. After a few more pumps Blaise groaned loudly in her ear, filling her with his seed.

They stayed there for a few moments in the warm embrace of each other, relishing the touch and feel of their naked bodies wrapped up tightly. Withdrawing from her, Blaise pulled the duvet over them and watched as Hermione placed her back against his front.

"Sleep Cara," Blaise sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun came streaming in the next morning and Hermione raised her head from the pillows with a large groan escaping her lips. She reached over, hoping to find the drawer to her bedside table but instead found nothing. Opening once eye she realized she wasn't in her bedroom, but Blaise's.

Sitting up quickly, she glanced around the room and found her clothes strewn everywhere as well as his but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, she heard the shower from the connected bathroom roar to life and she cursed quietly, quickly rising from the bed to collect her clothes.

Once they were all gathered in her arms she peaked her head out in the hallway, making sure no one was out there until she made her naked escape down the hall and into her bedroom. Shutting the door softly, she leaned her back against it and slid down until she was sitting on her bottom with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"What did you do?" She muttered to herself, smacking her forehead repeatedly with the palm of her hand. She stopped after a moment mouthing, "Ow."

There was a quick frantic knock on her door and she cursed to herself again. She threw her clothes in the corner of the room and opened the door to peak just her head outside. Adrian stood there in all his beautiful glory and smirked with his arms crossed. Who knew a man could look so hot in a pair of muggle jeans and a yellow Cashmere sweater; a designer muggle product she introduced them to.

"What are you hiding?" He asked.

"Nothing, did you need something?" Hermione replied quickly.

"I was going to see if you wanted to go out with me for an early lunch," Adrian stated

Hermione nodded her head rapidly before saying, "But first let me get dressed," Then she quickly shut and locked the door before running to the bathroom.

She gasped once she looked in the mirror; hickeys! There were hickeys all over her neck. She couldn't leave the house like this; she didn't want the others to find out. Now that she was ashamed of Blaise but she would definitely cause problems with Marcus. Grabbing her wand from her bedside table she did a quick Concealment Charm which cleared them up perfectly.

After finishing up in the bathroom, she pulled on a cream colored sweater that fell just below her bum and a pair of skinny jeans with knee high brown boots. Smiling at herself in the mirror she opened the door to find Adrian still there, smiling.

He held out his arm, "Ready?"

"Yes," She replied happily.

!

"So what exactly happened last night?" Adrian asked as he finished up his meal.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Hermione lied.

"Nothing?" He asked again.

"Ade, nothing happened," She reassured.

He leaned across the table and smirked, "So you didn't shag Blaise?"

Hermione spat her wine across the table in an unladylike manor and began dabbing at her face with her napkin as people turned in their seats to watch.

"How do you know that?" She gasped.

"He told me, Blaise and I are close, but Marcus and I are closer. He's going to kill him once he finds out," Adrian admitted.

"IF he finds out," She emphasized.

"He WILL find out, and WHEN he does it won't be good. Us blokes gossip like our mothers do during their Sunday brunches, nothing is a secret," He hissed.

"Adrian he can't find out, he's already going through enough."

"We are all going through enough and you've just stirred the pot even more by having sex with Blaise, it made the situation even worse than it already was. You're dying and now friendships are ending because of it," Adrian explained.

"I could have just not told you guys," Hermione snapped.

"Oh so then, what? Leave us all here to question why we didn't realize something was wrong earlier, Marcus would literally die of a broken heart. That's a real thing Kitten!"

Hermione smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked taking a large drink of his wine.

"I love how you still manage to call me that even when you're angry with me," She said warmly.

"Kitten, I love you, but you have got to make better decisions," Adrian suggested taking Hermione's hand and kissing it softly.

"I love you too Ade."

!

"I've had it," Hermione hissed throwing her book on the table as she rose from couch in the living room. The five males in the room stared at her questionably.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let's have a nice dinner," She recommended.

"Where do you want to go?" Theo began.

She shook her head, "I don't mean to a restaurant, I mean here, let's have a nice dinner here where we can dress nice and you can act like the stuck-up aristocrats you were raised to be."

"You think we're stuck-up?" Marcus teased pinching her bum. She saw from the corner of her eye Blaise's glare.

"Just get dressed you prat, the house elves can prepare dinner," She whispered walking to her bedroom.

!

Hermione looked in her mirror one last time, she didn't know what to expect, and this dinner could either turn out really good or really bad. Her dress was a ball gown Draco had purchased for her in France from one of their many vacations. It was a single strap tight fitting dress that had a large slit up her right leg, it was a beautiful sequined charcoal grey dress and on her feet sat her favorite black pumps. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant bun and her make-up was beautiful yet subtle.

Smiling widely, she left her bedroom and walked down the hallway to their living room then to their dining room. Sweet, acoustical music filled her ears, and there they were, handsome and perfect, each dressed in their black tuxes, with a glass of wine in their hand and smirks plastered across their faces.

"We've been expecting you," Marcus murmured, his smirk growing and Hermione thought she heard a whimper fall from her lips before she took her seat.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been nearly half an hour and they were sitting there silently, listening to their forks and knives scrap the fine china they were dining on.

"This is not what I had in mind when I was speaking of a nice, stuck up, aristocratic dinner," Hermione grumbled drinking her second glass of wine.

"Mi, this is what we do at our nice, stuck up, aristocratic dinners," Theo chuckled.

"You don't talk to each other?" She questioned.

"Why haven't you eaten your fish Kitten?" Adrian smirked clearing his plate.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she began to cut her salmon slowly. Once she brought the fork to her mouth she quickly threw it back down on her plate and covered her mouth with her hand. She rose from the table and ran to the bathroom near the kitchen.

"Hermione?" Marcus asked quickly following after her with Adrian by her side. Blaise sat at the table with his mouth gaping.

!

"Are you okay?" Adrian said dropping to his and placing his hand on her back.

"No Ade, I'm not," She murmured rubbing her forehead as she rose to her feet.

"Do you need help?" Adrian asked as Marcus placed his arm around Hermione's waist.

"It's fine, go back and finish your dinner, I think Marcus has got it," She smiled softly.

!

"Do you need anything Mi?" Marcus asked as he closed her bedroom door.

"I just need to get out of this dress," She admitted stepping out of her heels. Turning around to face Marcus she looked at him seriously, "Will you unzip my dress?"

Marcus gulped loudly; nervously gripping the zipper of his dress and pulling it down until it was at the small of her back. He watched as the sleeve fell and he noticed she was naked underneath. He groaned loudly and quickly brought his fist to his mouth biting onto his knuckle.

"I think I should go," He suggested fighting against his nerve to take her right then and there. Turning around he felt Hermione grab his wrist and pull his body towards her.

"Hermione,-" He was beginning his warning but then stopped when Hermione pulled his head to her own and kissed him, softly, passionately. He finally gave into all his impulses, and picked her up, wrapping her legs are his waist and pressing her back against the wall.

Her hands began to pull at his jacket, and shirt, pushing them down his shoulders and off his body. Her lips left his mouth and attached to his neck as his grip tightened on her thighs.

"Marcus," She groaned once his mouth fell to her breasts.

!

"I can't stop thinking about it," Marcus whispered stroking Hermione's hair as she laid her head on his chest.

She moved her head and placed her chin on his sternum to look at him, "About what?"

"You, dying," He admitted.

"Marcus, I'm here now and I'll be with all of you until the end," Hermione admitted cuddling up to Marcus's side.

Suddenly, the door opened and Adrian walked in, depositing his jacket on the ground and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Adrian!" Hermione gasped pulling the duvet up to her chest.

"I've seen you naked before Hermione, I knew you two were going to shag soon," Adrian smirked grabbing her foot and rubbing it softly.

"Ade, seriously," Marcus warned sitting up.

"Marcus, I've seen you naked too, not willingly, but I've seen it," He replied.

"What are you doing Adrian?" He asked.

"I came to hang out with my two favorite people, the rest of them went out so I thought I could keep you company," Adrian said.

"I think I'm going to go back to work," Hermione admitted pulling her knees to her chest.

"You're going to go back to St. Mungo's? When you're dying?" Marcus gaped.

"It will give me some sanity, Theo and Draco play Quidditch, you and Adrian work in that damn office all day and Blaise stays at home doing nothing but lounging around," She huffed.

"Then go back Kitten, if that's what you want," He encouraged.

Marcus sighed, "Just take it slowly."

"I've already contacted Daphne Greengrass, she's Head Healer and she knows of my condition and she agreed to my terms, I can come back on my own time for as long as I want," She smiled.

"That's perfect!"

"Just do one thing for me," She pleaded.

"What?" Adrian and Marcus asked.

"Don't tell everyone about my condition, Daphne and my registered Healer are the only ones who know besides you, and I'm going to tell your mother's soon but that's it. I can't be looked at as the Healer who is dying, because that's the exact opposite of what I'm trying to prove," Hermione explained knotting her hands in her lap.

Marcus and Adrian looked at each other and smiled.

"We won't say a word," Marcus said kissing her forehead while Adrian kissed her cheek.

"Mother wants you to go to lunch with her tomorrow if you're available," Adrian said lying down next to Hermione instead of by her feet.

"Tell her I'd love to," She obliged.

"Ade?" Marcus called.

"Yes?" He replied completely oblivious.

"Would you mind getting out?" Marcus suggested.

"I thought I was going to keep you guys company," He murmured looking at the door.

"Adrian," Hermione smiled, "You know I love your company, but not particularly when I'm naked and exposed."

"But I like you naked and exposed," He teased winking viciously. Marcus growled vehemently.

"Alright, I'm leaving, you two carry on with your business, but be subtle about it, you wouldn't want the others finding out," He warned glancing at Hermione knowingly before shutting the door behind him.

"He's the special one out of your select group of friends," Hermione giggled laying her head on Marcus's chest as he shut off the bedside lamp.

"Go to sleep Hermione," He chuckled pulling the duvet over her bare shoulders then kissing her goodnight on the top of her head.


End file.
